


The Girl of Starshine and Moonlight

by TwixxCatt



Series: The essence of a person [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: Hey guys this is my first thing on this site. Oh boi. My great friends, Starkidguzma and Boner-phet, were kind enough to beta this for me. They are on Tumblr if you want to check them out. I am as well and I'm TwixxCat on Tumblr





	The Girl of Starshine and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first thing on this site. Oh boi. My great friends, Starkidguzma and Boner-phet, were kind enough to beta this for me. They are on Tumblr if you want to check them out. I am as well and I'm TwixxCat on Tumblr

Theres a girl thats made out of starshine and moon light.  
The moonlight in her is so bright and vibrant that it can't be contained in her skin. It glows through her skin and tumbles into her hair, her hair that flows over her shoulders and shines as bright as a full moon night.  
This girl; this quiet, strange, girl, who is so often mocked by her peers. She has the strength of lunar gravity, it flows off of her in waves, quietly pulling the downtrodden and hurt into her orbit. She is so strong, in her own quiet way, that the entire ocean would be swayed by her call.  
Her eyes shine, blazingly defiant, like stars. Her words, soft as they are, glow and light up the sky like supernovas. They blaze and encourage and inspire; and she, the strange, the quiet, the odd, helps lead a rebellion.  
Her rebellion, not truly hers at first but like all things it falls into her orbit, wins a war and saves a world.  
Who is this beautiful girl of stars and moonlight you might ask, well I'm here to tell you.  
Her name is Luna Lovegood.


End file.
